My Obsession with Tony Stark
by elusivemuse
Summary: A very late night drabble from Tony Stark's girlfriend, Tamika, about how much she loves Tony! on HIATUS unless more reviews stoke up my muse
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tony Stark or Iron man; I just use them cheerfully with no thought of profitable gain except the drool worthy ima

I do not own Tony Stark or Iron man; I just use them cheerfully with no thought of profitable gain except the drool worthy images of Robert Downey Jr. This was written very late at night while I was incredibly overtired, so if it does not make a lot of sense to you, trust me when I say it makes sense to me . I woke up really late with the title stuck in my head and ideas whirring around in my mind, I really hope you enjoy!

My Obsession with Tony Stark written by Tamika Stark

(Room 21 by Hinder and That's All by Michael Bublè)

I guess you could say that it started when we were twelve. The bastard pushed me off my tree. I received a broken arm and a sprained ankle. That was when I started to obsess with revenge. I was so not going to let him get away with humiliating me in front of my father. He couldn't get rid of the rotten fish smell out of his room until months later. A smirk of satisfaction still graces my cheeks as I remember that day. Looking over from his workstation, Tony shudders. Yes, he knows exactly what is on my mind when I smirk like this.

It isn't just about one thing. No, it's a bunch of smaller reasons why my breath hitches when he trails his fingertips over my neck or shoulder as a sign of affection, the way my mouth dries when he stretches over the car he's working on while wearing _those_ jeans that grow taunt over his tight backside, and the way my life seems to brighten when he offers me _that_ smile. I sigh as I type, offering him a tender smile when he looks over with concern. I think it is also how he listens to our seven-year-old daughter, Nim Llysbeth Stark, and how he laughs with our eighteen-month son, Hector Rae. It's how he tells Nim that the light on his chest is there for her, to stop her from being afraid of the dark, no matter how recently it decided to pop up. He gets that sheepish shy smile when he overhears her tell Pepper the reasons why she was sleeping in our bed that night. I watch as Nim asks him a question and he turns slightly to look down over his shoulder to her and answers her inquisitive question. He doesn't care that she was born out of wedlock all those years ago, and still doesn't care that we are not married in the eyes of my mother. He treats Nim like the golden apple she is in his eyes. It's in the way his hair curls down his forehead, giving him either a come hither look or an adorable visage.

Its how he stares at me, the cigarette smoke curling around us as he enjoy the night air and his intense look warming my entire body as he watches on. The way his muscles bunch and cord when holding on to me so tightly when the nightmares of that time get so bad it makes me want to cry with him. It is the way he kisses me; as if it is the last time, he will get the chance to show me how much he cares. He gets the haunted look whenever he puts on the gold and titanium suit and stares at me, as though he is begging me to forgive him for leaving. It's the way he gets when I welcome him warmly, even when he creates a new hole in the roof, as though he is astounded at the fact that even now I love him so intensely and am so pleased that he is back.

My obsession burns deeply when he holds me close, his face in my neck after we make love, whispering words that make me heat up all over again. It is in how he can stay up with me to the earliest hours of the morning, playing my body like the best instrument in an orchestra. Its how his arms move when beating metal, the sweat dripping down them slowly, initiating an unintentional seduction as I stare over my computer console, the suit diagrams continuing unnoticed. The low laugh rumbles through his chest when I just _have_ to jump him. His dry self-depreciating humour makes me shake my head and still laugh with him when he begins to commentate on a charity gala about the grossly overweight older woman trying to squeeze into a lovely dress several sizes to small.

The adoration and awe spread over his face when I told him that I was pregnant with Hector when he got back from his imprisonment with that terrorist group. It's the way he came to me for comfort when his friend and role model went insane and tried to kill him with Tony's own suit, how he asked me so vulnerably whether it was truly his fault or not or whether there were signes that he could have seen to stop his decent into his personal hell.

It's in the way he tries so hard to make me breakfast in bed without the aid of Pepper and burns everything and sheepishly asks where he went wrong, or how the recipe was incorrect. It's in how devastatingly handsome he looks when covered with grease streaks (although I think that is done on purpose to make me yearn for his dominating nature in the bedroom.). It's how he knows when it's that time of the month and backs off cautiously, offering copious amounts of wonderful expensive chocolate before escaping down into his work dungeon. It's the way he holds my hand gently in public, never truly telling me how afraid he is of public speaking, but goes up anyway. It's in the way he goes out of his way for romantic gestures, always including the kids even when he wants me to himself. It's because of all the times he puts on Frank Sinatra late at night and dances with me in the kitchen, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear. It's because no matter how much he'll admire the opposite sex, he'll always come back to me and tell me that they have nothing on me, just pretty packaging and no substance.

Its just all those little things that he does that makes me want to cry and smile at the same time at his thoughtfulness and forgetful nature.

Its how he loves being a father and can sleep on the couch, Hector securely wrapped in his large hands on his chest napping quietly.

It's in how we can argue about a specific requirement in his inventions and he'll come back to me hours later, quietly telling me that I was right and he is sorry.

It doesn't help, however, when he reads my lamenting over my shoulder and smirks in male arrogance that unfortunately for me make me want to beg him to make my world soar.

You know, this obsession thing isn't so bad after all…

Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed Tamika Stark's obsession over her husband. If enough request it, I'll happily continue this as a story or perhaps put in Tony Stark's Complete Yearning for Tamika


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Iron Man

I do not own Iron Man!

Dear Hudman: Thank you for your review. I understand that you are a Pepper fan. To answer your review Tamika is a cultural Asian name and I know several Tamika's in my area that hold very respectable jobs. I have mentioned on the summary that this is an OC story, however, if you truly wish it, pretend that this story is to do with Pepper or go and read Pepper/Tony stories. There are some very well written ones out there; all you have to do is look. If you really wanted to read a Pepper and Tony story, perhaps you should not have clicked the link that led you to my story. If I sound aggressive in my answer, I do appologise, I appreciate reviews of any kind, but I prefer to write answers to the reviewer personally. Unfortunately, you did not leave an email address for me to write back to, so I had to answer you here.

For the rest of the reviewers, thank you so much, for your glowing reviews, and yes after I finish this chapter, I will be starting a story from the beginning of their relationship. I really hope you like the way I portray Tony. He is a hard character to impersonate and I sincerely hope that I do him justice. Hope you enjoy your read!

Tony Starks' Obsession with his Wife

(Into the West – Lord of the Rings: Return of the King)

I admit it freely, I did push Tamika off the tree she was perched in, but to my defence, she started it first. I mean, come on, throwing unripe fruit at me wasn't very nice. As far as I figure, revenge was in my best interests, at least until she put rotten fish all through my room. Girls are very mean at that age, but oh, how they mature. At fifteen I was already playing doctor with several lovely older women (college age, I think). Anyway, I'm getting off the topic, my wife, Tamika, the best darned mechanic apart from myself. I think the first time she had me was up against my car. One of the most amazing nights, I have ever had, although I do think she was using me to get to them though. I guess that would be the first time I have ever been used…

Tamika. Yes. I don't think it's much of an obsession than it is a continuos study of the woman who doesn't sleep with me because I'm Tony Stark. Mind you, she has a wonderful sway when she walks. It is truly mesmerising. You should see it…on second thought; she's my wife, back off! When she was pregnant, god, she was beautiful. She had this glow around her. Turned so many heads when she walked into the office. She would wear these blouses that hid but showed her pregnancy. I could see how proud she was, bearing my child. Now that does sound arrogant. Meh, not my problem, I've never been called modest.

This woman is incredible. I mean, we'd been friends for ages, even though I didn't find out about Nim until a few years before I was taken hostage. That was not a fun time. However, Tamika makes it better. When I dream, she holds me close, stroking her hands through my hair. She helped me build my suit, no questions asked. Hell that was when Hector was conceived. Oh, that was a fun time. I was sitting on the couch, her body straddling mine. By god, she was voracious. The only time I truly enjoy giving up control is with her. It's about mutual pleasure, between her and I, and damn it's good.

I know she gets worried when I leave, and I really hate leaving her. But she still welcomes me back with open arms. She doesn't even care about the miniature arc reactor in my chest. All she does is compromise her life around it. I really don't get why she stays. If it were me before Afghanistan, I would have high tailed it long ago. I wish I could offer her a normal life, but knowing her, she'd hit me across the head. Those actually hurt. I never thought about it until now.

I am eternally grateful for Nim, my baby girl. Although, when she tells Pepper or Rhodey that it is a nightlight just for her, the looks I receive make me want to cringe, but it's my little girl. She is afraid of the dark and loves jumping into bed with us because the room is bright. It makes her feel safe, who am I to begrudge her that? And Hector, my sweet little boy. He is so small that my two bare hands almost cover his entire body. Not to mention that Dada was his first word!

My mother in law is such a bitch, though. She called me a good for nothing, conniving womaniser. I admit the womanising part was true, but I am not conniving, or good for nothing. I own a freaking large company for Christ's sake. I mean how much better can you get than that? Not to mention that she disowned Tammy because she didn't have a traditional church wedding. The beach one in Hawaii was spell binding. Tamika was in the most attractive white gown, her dark hair loose and entwined with flowers. Nim was adorable in her little dress, throwing rose petals. Her mother still showed up, however, and made the most annoying sniffs during the whole ceremony. The only time that I'd actually consider marrying someone, and the stupid bitch ruined it because it wasn't a church wedding back in her home town. The wedding night certainly made up for it though. Even if Rhodey taught Nim the best way to drive her father up the wall.

I mentioned before that my wife is a mechanic. She wears the most interesting pair of baggy olive pants and a white _Hustler_ tank. Every time, without fail, she'll always get this streak across her nose. She'd hit me if she found out how cute she looks. She always swears that she doesn't do cute, but sorry darling, cute you do. She and Pep get along rather well. It's scary when they gang up on me.

But she loves it when I play the piano. She has stood there for hours, her eyes closed, swaying gently on the spot. I love it when she smiles at me; she gets this little twinkle and her eyes half shut. When she sleeps next to me, her arm thrown over my chest, snoring very softly, she whispers my name sometimes. It makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. I love her. I just think that she has not true idea how much. But I'm not really comfortable telling her. I have much more fun showing her.

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to click and review. I'm hoping people will tell me what they would like to see when I start their story. In addition, no, this isn't a Pepper Potts story, this is an Oc paring, please remember that. She is a great character, but she isn't the one I'm paring Tony with at the moment. If it is truly important to you, then just pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Iron Man

I do not own Iron Man!

Obsessive Compulsive Behaviour

The Beginning…

"Tony Stark you are such a stupid head!" Tamika screamed from her branch, pelting small, green, hard oranges at the boy below her. His pained cries gave her some satisfaction. "I can't believe that you told Mathew Taylor I thought he was cute. I hate you!"

Tony glared at his only friend. Dressed in denim shorts and a faded and dirty mushroom pink shirt, she sat awkwardly on the branch, tree sap staining her body. "You said that he looked cute at the dance, you didn't say not to say anything!" he shouted in his defence. The only response he received was a barrage of fruit.

"He laughed at me and said that I was a little baby. It's your entire fault!" tear tracks were visible on her cheek. "You're supposed to be my best friend! He said that he wouldn't like someone as ugly as me ever! I guess you'll say you don't want to be friends with me because of the same reason!"

"But I don't think you ugly." Tony was confused. How did she go from Mathew Taylor thinking she was ugly to him meant to be saying the same thing too? Tamika was a very strange girl. "You're just a little boyish." She shrieked before pegging more fruit at the poor boy. Growling in frustration his eye darkened in anger. "If you don't stop throwing fruit at me, I'm going to push you off the tree." Tamika gave him a resentful look before throwing another orange at him in spite. "Right then, you asked for it!"

He started to climb the tree, ducking to avoid more missiles as she began to move away from his rising body. Not believing he was serious until he started to climb up the tree, Tamika began to threaten him and scramble away from his questing hands. Her canvass shoes stomped his vulnerable fingers when he tried to hoist himself up onto the next branch. "Ow! That hurt, Tammy, now you're going to get it!" Grabbing her ankle, he gave it a sharp tug before flattening himself against the trunk of the tree. She shrieked as her grip on the branch came loose.

"Tony I'm falling," her panicked voice caused him to look up. A crack signalled her ultimate fall. Leaves ripped and tore, her gangly body tumbling through them. Branches groaned and broke as she hit them hard. Tony felt sick as she landed brutally on her side against a thick branch. A twig cut close to her eye. Her leg cracked in a sickening way as it met the last branch before she fell to the ground, landing hard on the other ankle. It was her scream that had him scrambling down off the tree, worry etched on his face. Her leg bent at an awkward angle and she clutched at her ribs. He stumbled to her before dropping on the ground, holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured in a mantra, unaware of the adults running towards them, alerted by her scream.

THANKS YANIsweetness7! And everyone else who left kick A reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what else you'd like to see.


	4. Chapter 4

The Root of All Obsessions

The Root of All Obsessions

Tony sat in the hospital. The nurses bustled along, laughing and joking, trying to make him feel a little better. Tamika was hurt and it was his fault. No amount of joking or comforting smiles would make it better until she forgave him. Not that he would forgive himself. She was his best friend and he hurt her. The disappointed look that he received from his father was bad. Moreover, the fact there was no punishment made him edgy. He sat there staring at his hands.

Mrs Stinson stared at him as though he was dirt underneath her feet. The screaming she gave him when she found out what happened still made his ears ring. Mr Stinson was a lot better. He took in the situation and gently picked up the whimpering girl in his arms and walked back to the house. Tony felt a little better when he reassured him that accidents happen and that he knew that it would never happen again. Tony liked Mr Stinson; he always had pearls of wisdom and made him feel like he was part of the family. Unlike his own father, who spent more time at his company than he did at home, unless it was to do with something brilliant Tony had made.

"How are you doing, Tony?" Mr Stinson asked, kneeling down in front of the shamefaced boy.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean for her to get hurt." His earnest face made Bruce Stinson chuckle.

"I know, son, don't worry about it. She'll be running around with you again in a few weeks."

Tony looked up with concern shining in his eyes. "Weeks?"

"Yeah she's got a few broken bones, knowing her she'll be with me in her workshop, to the disgust of her mother." Tony gave him a small smile. Tamika loathed being _well mannered_ and spent more time in her father's garage than indoors, playing tea parties with her mother. That girl knew more about engines and car parts than any mechanic he knew.

"Can I see her?" Bruce smiled at the eager young face and nodded. They both stood and walked to the room. Tony felt like his legs were going to collapse at any given moment. Looking into the room, he felt sure that he was going to run at any moment. Tamika lay sleeping, her leg in a cast and bandages all over the place. Guilt washed over him. It was his fault that she was hurt. Bruce rested a hand on his shoulder, offering the strength Tony needed to move forward. The man always gave him what he wanted his father to offer without question. Slowly he walked up to the bed. Tentatively he sat down next to Tamika, waiting for her eyes to open.

"I'm sorry for throwing things at you, Tony." He jumped. Tamika opened her eyes slowly, her dark blue orbs showing her remorse. Tony shook his head.

"I shouldn't have pulled you off your branch. It's my fault you're here." Tamika smiled.

"Nu-uh, I started it," humour danced in her eyes. He opened his mouth to argue before finally getting it.

"Yeah it was." He chuckled at her indignant look before growing serious. "I'm sorry and I promise that nothing will hurt you again, not even myself." Tony's jaw squared itself resolutely. He was going to keep that promise, hell or high water. Tamika stared at him for a moment before nodding. There was nothing she could say to change his mind. Tony Stark always kept his promises, not matter what.

"I am going to get you back for this you do know that, right?" He panicked for a moment before sighing and dropping his head in shame.

"Yeah I know." She snickered before yawning.

"I hope you like fish."

Thank you for reading this story. I love reviews and ones that let me know what you would like to see in the story. I can't promise that every single request will make it in, but I'll do my best to have the plot to include it! See you next time! I'll make sure to bring bells!


End file.
